Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 : Explorers of Hearts
by The Purple Riolu
Summary: This might be the only line you need - You should tell any Keyblade Master all about Game Consoles before giving them one. Roxas and Xion in a team! Because I like it that way. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 : Explorers of the Heart**

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**POV, if needed.**

~!Break!~

**A/N : A/N**

(Notes)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Hi there! I'm The Purple Riolu. I'm new here and I've finally decided to upload one of my Fanfictions at work up here.**

**I get any weird reviews I know I was right. _**

**This here is a Crossover Fanfiction, PokemonxKingdomHearts(As if you couldn't tell already) and it is based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 – Explorers of Time, Darkness and the Sky.**

**So I hope you like it, this is my first Fanfiction, Rate and Review, and thank you for deciding to read my story. **

**Prologue**

"Hey, Roxas." Axel tapped him lightly on the head. Flapping his arm to move Axel's finger away, he turned to one side of the bed. "Go.. Away.." Axel sighed and placed a small, white item on the table, together with a note. "Don't say I didn't get you a gift, alright?" With a smirk, VIII left the room.

~!x!~

**Roxas' POV**

"GUYS! LOOK WHAT WAS LEFT ON MY TABLE!" With a squeal, I leaped for joy out of the room and rushed to the hall. I was greeted with stares and giggles by the other members there – Axel, Saix, Vexen, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion. I blinked a few times, before asking out loud, "What's so funny?" Larxene suddenly burst out loud with laughter. "Get dressed, dimwit!" She pointed at me as I looked do-

Oh. Now I got it.. The whole hall echoed with laughter. I blushed furiously as I raised the white rectagular item in my hands. "I-I'll get changed later.. T-T-Today's m-my birthday – a-and Axel g-gave me somet-thing w-eirrd.." Axel smothered a laugh and quickly added "It's a game console" before laughing out loud. "A game console huh.." I muttered, ignoring the giggles from everyone. I wonder how you open a 'Game Console'.

I set the item on one of the glass tables and summoned my Keyblade. Everyone stopped laughing, and it was awkward. I tapped the item lightly with my Keyblade. Axel then started snickering to himself. Glaring at him I turned to the item and picked it up. Then..

A sudden burst of light blinded me. And..


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 : Explorers of the Heart**

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 1

**A/N : I've been bored lately, you would not have guessed what has happened in the forums I reside at. Under attack by trolls. So no worries, boredom cured by writing FFs.**

**Also, this Chapter will contain an unknown's POV.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 - Awakening**

"H-hey.." A sharp claw poked into me. "Hey.. W-wake up.."

"Nngg.." I groaned. My body ached. I listened to my surroundings for a moment. Soft, gentle waves, the beach perhaps? I pushed myself up, only to find that I could not. I opened my eyes, but I was blinded by the bright sunlight. A dark figure then looked upon me, shadowing the sun from view. It was a weird animal, with black skin and white fur. At the top of it's head it had a weird boomerang thing attached to it.

"A little help here?" The animal blinked, before pushing me over. I felt my tummy slam on the hot sand, and I squealed, before getting up. Turning to the animal, I thanked it, before noticing I was shaky, and fell over on my belly.

"Who are you?" I noticed that the voice was very familiar. Since I didn't notice anyone else around, I assumed it was the creature speaking. ".. What are you?" I shot back. "A Pokemon. What does it look like to you?"

"What is a creature like you doing here? And why can't I stand up properly."

"What do you mean? You're supposed to stand on four legs, smartie." I blinked. Was she nuts? "I'm a human, I'm supposed to walk on two legs," I retorted.

"But, you're not. You look like a shiny Eevee." I hiccuped a little before pushing myself up, this time on four limbs. Drawing attention to my hands – or paws at this point, I drew in a breath before looking up at the Pokemon. "A-And what are you," I stuttered, knowing that she was going to treat me like an idiot. "A regular Absol. A-Anyway, I have to go now.."

I lifted up a paw, and shouted "Wait!" at the Absol. She glanced back, and muttered something inaudible and dashed off. I was left on the beach, alone.

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 - Meeting**

I bit into my 'fur', a little embarrassed, before taking a step forth. A sharp item underneath my paw made me jolt, and I lifted my paw to see what it was. A black item which had an odd figure – a semi-circle and a small circle attached to one of the ends. I scooped it up from the sand and decided to hold on to it.

Looking up, I dashed forward to try and catch up with the Absol, however I lost sight of her. Frowning, I took several guesses on where she might have gone to, and began wandering around. I was lost for awhile, before spying a large dragon head in the distance. I shivered, before heading there to investigate.

As I approached it, I realized it was a tent with a dragon's head. It had a gate to block access to it. I stepped forth to find something I could call anyone out of the tent, however the first response I had was a yell.

"Pokemon Detected!"

"Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Eevee's!"

I cringed. Was this a secured place? Was I in trouble? I panicked a little, before a familiar, yet hollow voice yelled out, "That's good enough. Open the gate." A large rumble made the ground shook, and the bars rose up, opening the entrance. I shuddered, and slowly padded into the tent.

It was empty, the only thing there was a ladder, dirt and a hole with a ladder. I slowly made my way down, nervous about falling. I landed on the ground on all paws, before noticing the Absol going down another hole. With a loud "Wait!", I shot down to catch her. With a loud thud, and everyone's stares, I coughed out dust, before noticing that I was lying on the Absol. I felt my cheeks go warm, and got off her immediately. "S-Sorry," I mumbled. All she did was get up and glared at me, before going through a door. I sighed and looked down.

All the other Pokemon from the place gathered around me quickly, looking at me excitedly. Questions shot out of nowhere, "Who are you?" "Why did you come here?" "How did you know her?" I tried to answer them, however new questions popped out quickly, and I had no time to remember each one. As questions passed, the chatter grew louder, and soon the door opened again. Everyone faced the large dragon that came out, and the Absol stood behind him, before padding off. Two other creatures came out, one that looked like an over-sized turtle, one covered with leaf patterns. "Guys, go back to your jobs. I'll take care of the newcomer," the turtle growled. Everyone nodded once and scurried off.

The creature with leafs approached me with curiosity. "So, you're a shiny Eevee too, are you not? Geez, that's rare," she commented, before the dragon turned around and walked through the door without a sound. Pushing me forth, the turtle and the four-pawed creature lead me through the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 : Explorers of the Heart**

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm not sure if I should do this, but I probably should. Upload a sneak peek, then when I've finished, upload the full chapter to replace the sneak peak, and add in another sneak peak for the next chapter. Hmm. If it isn't allowed, please tell me, I will correct my mistakes. ^^**

* * *

**Part 1**

"So, what brings you here," the dragon muttered, his arms laid on the arms of the throne he sat on. I starred up at him, blinking curiously. "I-I was looking for the Absol.." Facing the turtle, his eyes widened a little, but he kept quiet. "You seem to know her. Tell me your story, won't you?" Trembling a little, I nodded slightly before taking in a breath. "I'm a human, however somehow I've transformed into.. this creature. The Absol was the one who woke me up." Glancing down to the ground nervously, I heard a smirk from the creature with leaves. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard in awhile," she laughed. The turtle looked at the dragon, eyes widened.

".. That sounds.. very familiar." The turtle nodded silently, then whispered something to the dragon. He nodded before facing me again. "Alright, first off. It looks like you're stuck here for awhile, if your story is true." I felt a wave of relief and shock. I never thought anyone would believe my story. "So, this is an offer to you. If you join us, you might have a chance to find out why you're here, and how to return. However, if you turn down the offer you might have a harder time on finding out the truth." I felt my ears twitch before facing the turtle. "He's right, you know. It's much easier to seek out information when we're helping each other." I stared up at the Pokemon. Nervously, I faced the leaf creature. "Well, what will it be?"

"C-Can I have some time to think about this?" All sights were to the dragon, and he nodded. For a few minutes I mulled over the options, and looking up at the three Pokemon I drew in a breath. With a strong voice to hide my trembling, I bravely declared, "I want to join you." It was louder than I imagined my voice would be, and I look down quickly nervously. Silence filled the room, the tension high. It was broken by the leaf creature's voice, saying out loud, "That's the spirit!" I looked up to her, and she gave me a smile. "Welcome! Now, before we help you, we'll have the introductions!"

The dragon stood up from his throne, as I stared at him towering over me I felt myself trembling a lot. "Haha, I'm Aero, and I'm a Fire-type Pokemon. I'm the Master of the team you're going to join, also known as a Guild. I'm a Charizard." Pointing a claw to the turtle, he said, "That's Beat, a Water-type Pokemon. He's a Blastoise. He and the leaf-like animal creature are my helpers, Deputies, as I call them. She's Dawn, a Leaf-type Pokemon. She's one of the Leafeon species." Looking back to me, he questioned, "So what's your name?" I blinked twice, before remembering my name. "That's right, my name's.."

"Roxas."

**Part 2**

"Roxas, huh? That's a unique name." I looked up to Beat questionably. "Well, in this Guild, we work separately, but not individually. So since you're new, we haven't got anyone for you to team up with. However.." Going forth to Aero, he whispered something to him, and the Guild master nodded before whispering to Dawn. Sighing, Dawn confronted me and mumbled, "Follow me," as she went out the door. I quickly stood up and padded after her.

We went through a large hallway, when we stopped at the end of the hall. A large hole was there, and we both went in. In the room, vines curled and hung on the walls. Two small windows were placed in the wall, and in front of them were two beds made out of straw. The pointed to one of the beds and said, "Go on, rest up. You'll have a big day tomorrow, and you need to rest." I nodded and went over to the straw bed, and watched her leave before settling on the bed. Soon, after reviewing what happened, I drifted off to Dreamland.

And for odd reasons, I heard mumbling and muttering that nearly woke me up from my slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 : Explorers of the Heart**

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**A/N : My legend begins in the 12th century..**

**No, I'm kidding. Took me two days to write this much, ending's crappeh.**

**PS : Since it's Halloween, I'll make it up to you. 1 Chapter, in exchange for a late Halloween chapter. OnO  
**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

I was woken by a painful stab on my back. Jumping up, I came face-to-face with two blue eyes. I blinked nervously as they glared at me, before disappearing and soft pawsteps followed.. Getting up, I padded out of the dark room.

The large hallway seemed to be shadowed in darkness. Only at the end of it was a dim light, which I slowly approached as I followed the figure in front. It came to me through the walk that the one leading me was the Absol, as she pushed open the Guildmaster's door. I slowly crept into the room as the door slammed shut behind me. Looking around, the only light that brightened the room was from the fire of Aero's tail. He gently swayed it to a pile of wood, which were set ablaze within a blink of the eye. Crowding around the fire were the Absol, Aero, Beat and Dawn. I bounded over to the camp fire and sat down beside the Absol.

"Sorry to interrupt your naps so late in the night," Dawn muttered. Looking up at the fire she growled, clearly showing her hatred at the flames. "Aero, make this quick, please. I can't stand to be near fire, you know that right." With a soft chuckle, Beat squirted a little water into the fire. The flames were mostly extinguished, and only a flicker of light remained to brighten the room. "So, Roxas, I assume you're familiar with this Absol, am I right?" Turning to face the Guildmaster, I nodded twice, before turning to the Absol, who was still diligently looking up to Aero. "Very well. Roxas, from here on out, I declare that you are paired up with Xion."

_Xion_, I thought. _The name seemed so familiar.._

"Who?" I tilted my head questionably at the dragon. "The Absol, of course. What else would she be here for?" Facing Xion, I saw her expression of disbelief, but her silence made me feel that she had no reason to argue. I heard a soft snicker from Dawn, with a sigh she stopped her laugh. "Sorry, it's just that I've never thought Xion would keep quiet." With a guilty smile, she looked down to avoid her glare.

".. If that's it, I'll assume we're going back to sleep." Beat yawned as he readied his water. Looking up at Aero, the dragon shook his head slightly, and looked upon us. "Right now, you have to think of a team name. Once you've done that, I'll pass to you the full team backpack. That is all." Glancing at Xion once every few moments of silence, I pondered on the name of the team. A long moment of thinking ensued, and Aero smiled lightly. "If you can't think, I don't blame you. Right now, it's midnight so I'll ask again in the morning. Good night."

With a large yawn, I padded out the door to the bed Dawn offered me. Tiredly, I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

**Part 2**

**Aero's POV**

"So, Beat, what day is it?"

"Day before Halloween, sire."

"DAY BEFO-" I stopped to catch my breath. A day before Halloween, and no preparations have been made! "Send in Roxas and Xion in as soon as possible, Dawn, go on and withdraw 10,000 poke from the bank!" Turning to the Leafeon, she was sleepily swaying side to side, nodding her head every few seconds. My head fell down in shame, sighing at the lack of enthusiasm, I opened the door and went out. It was still dark, but a glimpse of the sun could be seen. Taking a bag hidden in the bushes, I quickly flew up to the second floor, where all the jobs were located.

After scanning through the first few, I placed my mark on two of them, before heading over to the Outlaw board, and placed three on the top three posters. I made my way down to my room, to find that Dawn was shaking out water from her fur. Looking shocked at Beat, he shrugged. "Well, she asked for it, like 'I need a better way to wake up', so I squirted her with some water!" I closed the door behind me, before sending Dawn out to call the morning roll call.

"Beat, go withdraw 10,000 poke from the bank, please. I still have to verify a team, remember?" Beat silently nodded his head, and stomped out of the room. Sighing, I glanced outside. Dawn had broken out, soon the guild members would wake up. Time for another day of work.

**Roxas' POV**

A large bell rang and woke me up. Shaking my head violently to wake me up, I padded after Xion, who was still cold and quiet. Gathering with the guild members, Dawn stood at the end of the crowd, a bell at her side. "Is everyone here?" Looking around, I nodded to myself, guessing that there were that many guild members since the first time I saw them. "Right, the morning cheers!"

"One! Don't shirk work!" I blinked as the large cries from the other Pokemon rang in my ears.

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles goes for miles!"

"Alright, time to get to work!"

"Hurrah!"

The guild members quickly left the area. Dawn retreated to Aero's room, and Xion pushed open the door, signalling me to go in. Xion let the door shut behind us, and we sat down to face the Guildmaster. "So, you've thought of a name?" The Absol nodded, and Aero asked for it. "Team.. Oblivion.."

_Oblivion_, I thought. _The word seemed so familiar, just like Xion.._

The Guildmaster nodded silently, before Beat placed something down on the ground in front of us. It was a large bag, and Xion took it silently. "Now, even though it is tradition for you to go out and start an exploration together, I'm afraid today you'll be staying back. Tomorrow is Halloween, and well.." Xion nodded, understanding the message. I took a guess. "You haven't made any preparations yet, am I right?" Everyone in the room nodded, when a knock came from the door behind us. Beat came in with the large amount of decorations. "Sire, I'd like to say, you're pretty obvious to read." Aero chuckled, agreeing with him before distributing the decorations. "I'm handle the wall items. Everyone of you, place the decorations on the ground, some of them on the walls. Everyone nodded and headed out.

~!**x**!~

By the end of the day, the walls and floors were covered with black paint. Cobwebs hung from the corners of each hall, even masks that were pasted onto the walls scared me. Jack-O-Lanterns were laid out on the entrance of rooms, as well as lined up against the wall.

I yawned before heading back to my room. "Where are you going?" Turning behind, I saw Xion heading towards the dining hall. My stomach growled, before I realized I haven't eaten for two days. Everything was so exciting I forgot. I quickly bounded after her.

In the dining hall, large sets of apples, jellies and fruits sat in front of us. At the call of 'Lets eat!' from Beat, everyone chowed down into their food.

I felt full when I left for my room. Curling up into a ball, I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
